Christmas Wishes
by Traci
Summary: Veronica's never had a real Christmas.


Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be...though if someone wants to lend me Roxton.... Anyway, not really sure what company has the rights at the moment (since I'm finishing this up at work).... but whoever it is... huh, actually I suppose credit actually goes to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle...  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Romance in the true Christmas spirit hehehe.  
  
Spoilers: Oh, geez, wish I could remember the name of the ep... the one where Marguerite at the end says "Penny for your thoughts" to Roxton. Helpful aren't I??  
  
Author's notes: Hmmm... not much, just felt like adding this :) Uh, ok, yes, got hooked on the show about a year ago - if that. At the moment it's even bypassing Stargate as my fave show!! Oh, and sorry for misspellings of anyone's names or any facts I may not have gotten right.  
  
Feedback welcome at: traci_ann@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
1 Christmas Wishes  
  
  
  
A cool chill filled the evening air. Marguerite Krux shivered even beneath the blanket she had wrapped herself in. "I didn't think this part of the jungle ever got cold," she commented, sipping at her hot tea.  
  
"It never has before," Veronica answered. She, herself, though relatively native to the plateau, taken there by her parents when she was a child and having fended for herself from the age of eleven, had borrowed some of Marguerite's warmer clothing.  
  
The eldest member of the group, Professor George Challenger, removed his hat, allowing shoulder-length locks of red to fall freely. "Must be a change in weather patterns. Perhaps ones that occur every century or so."  
  
"I don't know, I think it's kind of nice."  
  
Everyone looked over at Lord John Roxton.  
  
His rugged appearance gave the impression of working class. It was only his given title of 'lord' that told people otherwise.  
  
"What? It's Christmas Eve. I think it adds a special Christmas feel." Running a hand through his dark hair, he turned to Marguerite, giving her his special smile that made her blush.  
  
Ned Malone, an American journalist, put his pen down and sat back in his chair. "I miss the smell of chestnuts as you walk down the snow-covered streets."  
  
"And carolers in the streets," Roxton added.  
  
Veronica sat at the table across from Ned and listened. She had never known anything other than tropical heat and loneliness at Christmas. Many years the day would pass and she wouldn't even know it.  
  
"My sister would have a party every year," Challenger began. "Walking into her house was like walking into heaven. The smell of pine mixed with goose and pies..."  
  
"Presents," added Marguerite with a grin. "That's what I miss most."  
  
Roxton sighed.  
  
"There's more to life than material things, Marguerite." Ned picked up his pen to continue writing in his journal.  
  
"Says you. I can't think of anything better than unwrapping a diamond necklace or emerald ring..."  
  
"I can." Roxton had a gleam in his eyes when they locked with hers.  
  
"So can I," Veronica whispered. "I never knew any of those things. I've read about them but..."  
  
Challenger stood up. "Then I say we give Veronica her first real Christmas."  
  
"What? It's dark. And where are you planning on finding a tree and..."  
  
"Marguerite's right." Veronica also got up. "It's just another day." She walked out onto the deck away from her friends.  
  
The three men turned their attention to Marguerite.  
  
While she and Veronica had had their differences, and still did, she had grown to care about her and even a part of her thought of her as sister, though she would never admit to that. "Fine. Let's see what we can do."  
  
***************************  
  
Veronica yawned and stretched in her bed. She smiled thinking about how her friends would most likely be happy today. Climbing out of bed, she made her way to the main room and froze.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Veronica!" they all shouted.  
  
She stared in disbelief. Behind her friends stood a medium size tree, not an evergreen, but it didn't matter. Somehow they had managed to make strings of popcorn and had found various other objects to decorate the tree with. "How?"  
  
Ned walked up to her. "We all agreed you deserved a real Christmas, especially after all you've done for us." With that, he kissed her on the cheek and stepped aside.  
  
Tears filled her eyes. "I... I don't know what to say." She went over to the tree to find a number of wrapped presents beneath it.  
  
Marguerite bent down to pick up a gift. "You can just open your present and consider us even." She handed it to her.  
  
Veronica looked at her. "Marguerite..."  
  
"It's nothing, really," she responded, trying to avoid a touchy moment. "Just open it."  
  
Veronica did. Inside the box was a small silver picture frame - one that Veronica knew Marguerite cherished. "I can't..."  
  
Marguerite laughed. "Sure you can. Maybe you could put a picture of your parents in it or something. It's just taking up space in my room."  
  
Without a thought, Veronica wrapped her arms around Marguerite and hugged her. "Thank you," she whispered. "I never had a sister but if I did..."  
  
"You wouldn't have wanted me," Marguerite finished.  
  
Both women looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"You know, there are other presents under the tree," Ned reminded them so they all sat around the tree spending time together.  
  
***********************************  
  
Marguerite stood on the deck staring out at the dark jungle. The evening air once again had a chill to it.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
She smiled but didn't look over. "Hmm, I recall saying that to you one time," she responded.  
  
Roxton, too, stared, but not out into the darkness. "And as I recall I said I'd always be there for you."  
  
That got her attention. Her head turned and her eyes met his. "Yes, you did," she softly said.  
  
He reached out and touched her cheek. "You'll have your Christmas wish someday, I promise."  
  
"And what would that be?" she asked, leaning closer towards him.  
  
"To be back home. In London." He, too, leaned closer.  
  
"What if that's not my wish?"  
  
Roxton's head tilted in question.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she said, "What if all I ever wanted for Christmas has been right here all along?"  
  
"Why, Miss Krux, whatever would you be insinuating?"  
  
"Why, Lord Roxton, I could be insinuating a number of things. The dinosaurs, the ape-men, the cannibals..."  
  
Her words were cut off when his lips covered her own.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Marguerite," Roxton whispered into their kiss.  
  
"Happy Christmas, John," she whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.  
  
********************  
  
Veronica grinned. "Never would have thought it when I first met all of you."  
  
Ned looked up from his journal, smiling at the blonde woman. "The jungle does strange things to people." He glanced out the window at John and Marguerite. "I'm really happy for them though."  
  
"Me too," she quietly agreed.  
  
Pushing away from the table, Ned got up and walked behind Veronica, placing his hands on her arms. Leaning in close, he said, "I had the best Christmas I've ever had this year."  
  
"It was nice."  
  
He turned her to face him. "It was because you were here, Veronica."  
  
Her eyes grew large.  
  
Kissing her softly, Ned pulled back and grinned. "And I'm not planning on going anywhere." With that, he went back to the table and began writing in his journal, leaving Veronica sitting there, speechless.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night and feed those poor little mice who didn't stir all night!!!! 


End file.
